


Two Little Bits - Winter and Spring

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random snippets involving the seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Bits - Winter and Spring

 SNOW

 

 

"Just what I always wanted," Gabriel muttered, hands planted on his hips. "A Sam-sicle. Don't do anything half-way, do you, kid?"

 

The blowing snow was so thick it was nearly impenetrable to human eyes. Luckily, his eyes weren't human. Gabriel crouched and pulled Sam up, brushing at the piled-up snow. Sam was alarmingly stiff under his hands. How long had he been out here? "Sam?" A soft sound that might have been his name. "Sammy."

 

If his ears had been human, either, he never would have caught it over the storm's howl. But they weren't and he did. "Sleepy. Five m' min'tes."

 

Gabriel's gut – and grace – lurched. "Oh no you _don't_ , Winchester."

 

The cabin formed out of nothing around them, warm and cozy, thick blankets at the ready and fire blazing on the hearth. Gabriel snapped Sam out of his clothing, leaving snow to melt where it would, and caught his breath at the sight revealed. Ice coated Sam's hair, winked in terrible beauty on his eyelashes. His skin was a delicate, sick tint of blue.

 

Gabriel swore in Aramaic – useful language, that – and hauled Sam onto the thick rug by the hearth. He wrapped a heavy, heated blanket around the broad shoulders and held Sam against him, started to snap his fingers.

 

Stopped.

 

"Shit, shit, _shit_." English was useful too. "The infant blood dose wasn't enough, was it, idiot? Nooo, you had to go and screw yourself up with more. Your body chemistry's fucked seven ways from sideways." Which meant that the safest way to do this was the old-fashioned human method. The one that involved old-fashioned, warm, naked human.

 

_Damn_ , but he didn't want to do this – because he really _really_ wanted it, wanted to have Sam's skin against his own, but not like this. Not for expediency's sake alone, with Sam as likely to tell him to fuck off as anything else. "Don't make me regret it, Sam," he whispered into wet, icy-cold hair, and snapped.

 

#

 

Warm. Warmth and comfort and smelling like ginger and sugar and woodsmoke but he was _cold_ , so cold his teeth chattered. Cold and achy and he burrowed closer, wrapping around the warm as best he could and sighing when the warm wrapped him back, secure and fragrant skin and steady heartbeat.

 

…

 

…skin?

 

He blinked. Skin. His own and…somebody else's? All…over. Naked. Skin and warmth, serious living warmth, that smelled like….

 

"Finally coming around, are you?" murmured an amused voice somewhere over his head.

 

"G'briel?" Sam tried to raise his head, but the hand on his neck pressed gently, the other hand rubbing along his spine.

 

"Stay still. You're past the worst of it, but you need to warm up some more. I'm not playing space heater here just for shits and giggles."

 

Na-ked. He was completely buck bare-assed, with the heat of a fire crackling at his back and an inhuman furnace of an archangel against his front. Naked under the blankets with an equally naked archangel holding him, the one Sam had wanted to strip down and touch for months now, and, and….

 

Okay. Fuck it.

 

If the true reason for this reality wasn't the one Sam wanted then he would take the illusion, he would, take it and hold it for as long as he could. Gabriel shifted, flex of muscle and solid collarbone against Sam's temple. Sam sank into it all, sensation and warmth, and closed his eyes.

 

"Y'couldn't'a just snapped me warm?" he mumbled a little while later, sleepily.

 

"Your metabolism's been screwed with enough," Gabriel said quietly. "That wasn't the best choice."

 

And okay, tired and sore and still cold and really, not responsible for the next words out of his mouth. "Other ways to jump my metabolism, y'know."

 

The hands at his back stilled. "Sam."

 

"Now that 'm awake, 'm mean." Because you know, _skin_ , and –

 

"Sam," Gabriel repeated. He sounded oddly breathless. "You don't – I'm not that kind of Trickster." But it wasn't exactly a "no."

 

Gabriel wasn't saying "no."

 

"Liar." Abruptly wide awake, his throat suddenly tight, Sam opened his mouth and dared a kiss against soft skin. "Are you that kind of archangel, then?"

 

A warm hand slid across Sam's shoulder and up to cup his face, tip it up. Gabriel stared at him, and Sam stared back.

 

Slowly, Gabriel smiled. "Looks like it." And kissed him.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

RITES OF SPRING

 

 

Sam bolted across the field and into the cover of the trees, out of breath as he skidded to a stop. Need somewhere to – there. Perfect. He hunched down beneath the explosion of viney stuff that had grown up and over the big log and waited, trying to keep quiet. Sam's woodcraft was good but he knew he'd left a trail, impossible not to in the spring growth, and his pursuer had a few _totally_ _unfair_ advantages even though he'd _sworn_ he wasn't going to use them –

 

A rustle, and Sam froze, listening. Another sound, footsteps, light and stealthy but coming closer, closer, and all right then, it was time to turn the tables. He waited, poised – and lunged.

 

_"Hey! – oof."_

 

The short tussle ended with Sam on top, sprawled bodily over his pursuer, pinning him into the soft earth. "Hi," Sam panted, grinning.

 

Gabriel glowered up at him. Or tried to, but his smirk kept getting in the way. "This spring fertility thing goes the _other_ _way_ , you know. I pursue, you submit? Ring any bells?"

 

Sam snickered, giving in to the laughter that had been trying to break free ever since they'd started this ridiculous chase. Gabriel looked good like this, Sam thought, framed in green moss and bracken – elemental, like the demi-god he'd been. He picked a leaf out of Gabriel's hair. "Yeah, well, I never was too good at that whole "doing what people thought I should do" thing."

 

"No you weren't, were you?" Gabriel murmured. "Thank Dad for that. So." He shifted like he was getting comfortable, a move which made Sam completely, utterly aware of the hard, familiar warmth of the archangel's body beneath his own. Hard, and getting harder.

 

Said archangel grinned up at him, quite smugly aware of the effect he was having on Sam, as well. "Now that you've _caught_ me…."

 

"Let the rites begin," Sam said, and kissed him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: S for snuggly  
> Genre: Hurt/comfort, pre-slash, possible smoop  
> Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: Can't think of any, unless you missed 5x08  
> Warnings: Sap, nakedness  
> Word Count: ~700  
> Summary: Sam is cold. And then he isn't.  
> Note: Somehow, I keep going back to the spn_gabriel kink meme, because I apparently haven't learned my lesson yet. Tweaked and expanded for personal journal publication, 'cause it amuses me.
> 
>  
> 
> Rites of Spring  
> For the April Fools' prompt a thon  
> 4/1/10


End file.
